I Had This Dream
by MagsRose
Summary: If you could dream about one of the Lone Gunmen, which one would it be?


Title: I Had This Dream By: MagsRose Feedback: magsrose@comcast.net Category: Gen/Het Rating: R (for sexual content) Summary: If you had a dream about a Gunman, which one would it be? Disclaimer: Not mine, damn it! Other notes: This is my first attempt at writing smut. Let me know what you think.  
  
I Had This Dream  
  
"Ah, lovely lady!" he said grinning at her as he stepped up to the cash register and handed her his purchases.  
  
She couldn't help smiling every time he said something like that. He was a steady customer but she was fairly certain he waited until she was at the cash register to make his purchases.  
  
"Name?" Elaine asked him. She hated this but it was company policy and, if she wanted to keep her job at Radio Shack, she had to do it. With some customers it was a real problem but not with this man.  
  
"Fernando Lamas," he said in a boldfaced lie. She had no idea what his name was. In the ten plus years that he'd been coming in here, he never told her the same thing. It was someone different every time. And since he always paid with cash, there was no way of knowing if he had ever used his real name.  
  
"Address?"  
  
"221B Baker's Street, London, England." He was less creative with the address. It was often this one or 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue or Number 10 Downing Street. Her personal favorite was 123 Sesame Street - Trash Can on the Right Hand Side of the Stairs.  
  
"Phone number with area code."  
  
This never varied. "123-456-7890."  
  
What came next seldom varied either. The way he said it differed but the intent was always the same. "Now that I've given you all my personal information, how about sharing yours?"  
  
She would usually just smile at him and ring up his purchases but today, she was feeling a little saucy. "Well, maybe I would, if you ever gave me your real name." Elaine scanned all the electronic bits and pieces he was buying and put them in a bag. "$24.95 is your total."  
  
He handed her twenty-five dollars in cash. She scooped a nickel out of the cash drawer and put it into his open palm. Before she could draw her hand back, he took it between his two gloved ones. Surprised, she looked into his eyes to see him grinning mischievously.  
  
"Mel. My name is Mel." He dropped one of his hands but kept a gentle hold on hers with the other. She didn't resist as he brought it up to his lips and softly kissed the back of her hand.  
  
With no further comment, he let her go and, taking his purchases, left the store. She watched him until he moved out of sight of the big windows up front. She glanced around the store to see if anyone had noticed what had gone on. There was only one customer and he had his back to her. The other clerk was just coming out of the back room. Good. As manager, Elaine figured it would not look right for her to be flirting with the customers. She had warned the younger clerks about it enough times.  
  
Elaine went back to work but Mel was very much on her mind. All these years he had been asking her the same question. She had never thought of it as any more than a nice man paying her a compliment. Could he really be serious? As a divorced woman with two grown boys, Elaine couldn't imagine a stranger finding her interesting.  
  
Leaving the store in the very capable hands of her assistant manager, Elaine went home at 6:00 PM. She made herself dinner, answered some email, played a few games online and went to bed at a reasonable hour.  
  
She lay awake, her mind replaying that small kiss. All evening her thoughts kept coming back to the feel of his hands on hers and the gentle pressure of his lips on her skin. She wondered what he'd look like without the gloves, what it would feel like to have him touch her elsewhere on her body.  
  
Elaine rolled over in bed. She felt like a silly teenager pining after a secret crush. It would be best to just forget about today and continue the game they always played. He was probably married anyway. Trying to put it all out of her mind, she finally fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elaine sat in her office at the store fine-tuning the work schedule for the next month. It wasn't going well. She wished she could hire one more person but she didn't have the customer base to support that. She would just have to put in some extra time herself.  
  
She heard a noise at the door. It was Mel. "Hello," he said.  
  
Elaine glanced over at him and barely mumbled, "Hi," before going back to the problem of the stubborn schedule.  
  
"Will you be done soon?" he asked coming up behind her so he could see her computer screen.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mel, this is going to take a while." She continued to work with him watching over her shoulder.  
  
"If you put Lawrence in here," he said leaning into her to point at the monitor, "then you can move Molly into this time slot."  
  
"Molly wants to take a week's vacation. So does Tim. That's what's messing me up."  
  
Mel stood back up but didn't move from his spot behind her chair. Elaine worked on the problem for a couple of minutes but she was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate with him standing so close.  
  
And he knew it.  
  
He leaned down again, presumably to get a better look at the screen. Elaine could feel his breath on her cheek. She typed the same word three times but it came out wrong every time.  
  
He chuckled softly in her ear. "Do you want me to do it for you?"  
  
She didn't turn as he slid his hands down her arms. The leather of his gloves dragged slightly at the bare skin on her lower arms causing them to tingle. He covered her hands with his then slipped his fingers between hers. Their hands still locked, he brought their arms up and crossed them over her chest. He continued to breath softly on her cheek.  
  
She tilted her head to one side so that he had better access to the nape of her neck. He must have shaved because his usually scratchy cheek was smooth where it touched hers. He kissed the base of her throat slowly working his way up her neck. She could feel her breath deepening as her body responded to his touch. With each new breath her she felt her temperature rising as her desire for him became undeniable.  
  
He let go of one hand to brush the hair away from the side of her neck. She reached up and touched his face tracing his jaw line with only her fingertips as he kissed her below her right ear. She turned slightly in her chair so she could see him. He put one hand on each side of her face and leaned in to kiss her lips. Elaine closed her eyes as he got too close to see clearly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The alarm buzzed loudly. Elaine jolted awake and reached over to slap the snooze button. She lay back trying to recapture the emotions and sensations of the dream but they were already fading. She turned to glare at the clock.  
  
It had been a long time since she'd had such an erotic dream and this one was so incredibly vivid. She touched her throat where he had kissed her in the dream. She could still imagine his breath on her cheek.  
  
Elaine glanced at the clock again. She had no more time to think about it. It was her day to open the store. She had to get up.  
  
During her lunchtime, she went to a nearby Walgreen's and purchased some hair color she'd been meaning to try. Later that evening, she cast a critical eye on the results. She'd never dyed her hair before and was very pleased with the results. There was that one spot on her left temple that didn't quite get covered but she could brush her bangs over it.  
  
She took a lot of teasing from her coworkers the next day, but the general consensus was that her hair looked great. She didn't really mind the teasing but admitted to herself that she felt a bit silly doing it. She wasn't sure what she expected to happen with this new look but it made her feel good and that had to count for something.  
  
She was disappointed that she didn't have the dream again that night. Maybe she spent too much time thinking about it during the day to experience it at night. But unfortunately, this led to some pretty creative daydreaming. It was unfortunate because she would catch herself thinking about these fantasies instead of doing what she was supposed to be doing. It was distracting and she had to force herself to focus to get her work done.  
  
One afternoon, a week and a half later, Elaine sat at the computer at the front counter checking the inventory. She needed to make some decisions on what to stock for Christmas. The main office always threw so much new stuff at them for the holidays that she needed to cut back on some of the regular stock to make space for it. It was tedious work but needed be done.  
  
The store was quiet. There hadn't been any customers for nearly an hour. Tim was supposed to be unpacking boxes in the stockroom but Elaine knew he was probably playing a computer game. She didn't care. It was a slow day and he was a hard worker. He'd have the job done before closing.  
  
The sun slanting in the front windows was shining on her. It felt good but it was making her sleepy. She shook her head to empty it of cobwebs and studied her screen again but her eyes didn't want to focus. She glanced down at her fingers poised over the keyboard remembering, yet again, the dream and the feel of his fingers entwined with hers, the warmth of his breath on her skin. She closed her eyes and imagined he was there standing next her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He took her hand to help her out of the chair. She leaned against the counter drawing him close. She kissed him briefly then put her hand on his chest to push him back. She smiled reassuringly at the confused look in his eyes. She took the hand that was resting on her hip and tried to pull his glove off. It caught at his wrist. He loosened it with his other hand so she could take it off all the way. She tossed the glove on the counter and, bringing his hand to her face, kissed the inside of his palm then his wrist. He curled his fingers around her cheek sliding them down under her jaw and caressing her lips with his thumb. His hand continued its path down her throat to the open buttons of her shirt and on down until it found the hollow between her breasts. He slid his hand under her shirt and covered her breast. She took a deep breath, pressing herself against his eager fingers. He put his other arm around her waist pulling her closer.  
  
She started to protest as he removed his hand but soon it was back having found it's way under the fabric of her bra. She gave a small moan of pleasure as he rubbed his thumb over her nipple. She wrapped her one arm around his neck and placed her other hand on his unshaven cheek to turn his head so she could kiss him again. He complied and kissed her deeply.  
  
During that kiss Elaine lost track of what his ungloved hand was doing until she felt it sliding up under her skirt and lightly stroking her thigh as it traveled higher. He broke off the kiss to say her name. She loved hearing him say it, especially when his voice was husky with desire. "Elaine.Elaine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Elaine? Are you all right?" She opened her eyes. The fantasy vanished and reality came sharply into focus.  
  
"Mel! Hi! Can I help you?" Flustered and red cheeked she fell back into sales person mode to try to recover her composure. She stood up too quickly which caused her to knock over a stack of file folders scattering papers everywhere.  
  
"Seriously, Elaine, you had me worried there for a minute," Mel said.  
  
"Oh, it's all right," she said bending down to pick up the folders. "The sun was making me a little sleepy. That's all."  
  
The folders kept sliding out of her grip as she continued to try to pick up those still scattered about in the pool of sunlight on the floor.  
  
"Can I help you with that?" he asked concerned about her general well being. He'd never seen her so out of sorts. She was always so calm and self- assured.  
  
"No, I've got it," she insisted. But she didn't. She was just making it worse as the contents of most of the folders were now spread out around her feet.  
  
Mel gave up waiting for permission and came around the counter to where she was crouched on the floor. He took the files that she still had in her arms and set them by the computer. Then he swept the loose papers together into a disorganized stack and picked them up. Elaine stood up to collect the papers that had dropped on the counter.  
  
She didn't dare look him in the face. She had this unreasonable fear that he knew what she'd been thinking when he walked in.  
  
"Here you go," he said holding out what he'd gathered.  
  
"Thank you," she said reaching for them. As she did, her fingers touched his. Not immediately breaking the contact, she slowly ran one finger over the exposed skin at the ends of his fingers.  
  
Surprised, Mel looked at her taking in the whole picture: her flushed cheeks, the way she was breathing, her dilated pupils, the small caress and her hesitancy to look him right in the eyes.  
  
The little half smile on his face told Elaine that he knew. He'd seen right through her and he knew. She hesitated for another few seconds before finally breaking the contact and setting the papers down.  
  
She had two choices here: run and hide or jump in with both feet.  
  
She decided to jump. "Can I ask you a couple of personal questions?"  
  
He cocked one eyebrow at her. "More personal than the ones you always ask me?"  
  
"I'm afraid they are."  
  
"In that case, ask the questions and we'll see what I can do."  
  
"Are you married or in any committed relationship?"  
  
Startled by her straight forwardness, he didn't answer immediately.  
  
Elaine took this pause to mean she had pushed it too far. "I'm sorry. That's none of my business. You don't need to answer." She turned back to the papers to begin to sort them into their files. She felt his hand on her shoulder. She faced him again.  
  
"No, I am not in any committed relationship."  
  
"Oh, okay." It was her turn to hesitate.  
  
"What was the other question?"  
  
She studied his face up close for the first time. She had always seen kindness there but now she saw compassion, strength and integrity. Even if his answer was no, he would not let her regret asking the question.  
  
She swallowed and tried to take a deep breath without seeming to. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" 


End file.
